


[Podfic] An Unstoppable Force

by dodificus



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: #PersonOfInterestJune, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4052572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is still trying to figure out this little mouse of a woman who’s hired him, who can do anything with computers and has more money than God and who can barely walk and yet somehow always manages to evade him, who won’t tell him anything about herself but who says she knows everything about him – and he knows that can’t be true, it can’t –</p>
<p>When he realizes, she’s actually attracted to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] An Unstoppable Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iteration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iteration/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Unstoppable Force](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118566) by [giandujakiss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/giandujakiss/pseuds/giandujakiss), [iteration](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iteration/pseuds/iteration). 



**Length:** 3:23:46  
**Size:** 210MB|96MB  
**Download:** Dropbox: [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ut81rdg6g6egu2p/An%20Unstoppable%20Force.mp3?dl=0)|[m4b](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dbszkzn7x70l8va/An%20Unstoppable%20Force.m4b?dl=0) OR [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032015051701.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015060101.zip)

Cover on the podbook by the delicious cybel 

A show I've never seen but somehow I've fallen in love with this story and these people. Harold Finch will always be an AU version of Harriet Finch to me:D


End file.
